


work hard play hard

by thestral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Desk Sex, Facials, Fingerfucking, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestral/pseuds/thestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus forgets to call Alastor 'sir'. Punishment ensues. 1979!Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work hard play hard

The first time Lupin calls him sir, Alastor thinks it's a fluke.

The kid is young, fresh-faced, straight out of school, and he trips over his sentences like every word is a hurdle he can't quite make it over. He and his friends are too young to be in the Order, too young to be fighting a war forged by the generation before them, too young to be dying in droves. Lupin is the most uncertain of the three who decide to fight, his face a network of scars that slide beneath the collar of his robes, and Alastor knows he is only there because so are Potter and Black. Still, the kid is a stunning duelist, a master at charms, and he ends every sentence with that same little title.

Sir.

Alastor likes it more than he wants to admit, likes the way it rolls off the teen's tongue like the most natural goddamn thing in the world, the way he uses it half out of fear and half out of admiration, like he's so scared of not showing the proper amount of respect that he overdoes it by the boatload. A Head Auror commands amount of respect no matter where they go, so Alastor is not unused to all the 'sirs' levelled his way, but Lupin is different. Lupin is a frazzled little bundle of nerves, skin worn thin from the war and the scars and the danger his friends put themselves in for a cause they're too young to fully understand. Alastor doesn't remember being so young, doesn't remember the fear that flares in the boy's eyes sometimes during Order meetings. When he became an Auror, the threat was there but it was not so organised.

It was not a genocide.

Lupin is a casualty already, with his slippery little sirs and the way he looks to Alastor like the arrests under his belt mean anything in the middle of a war. The kid is anxious and the scars on his skin don't make him any tougher but he doesn't complain, doesn't do anything but train and fight and go on missions, and Alastor appreciates the dedication he puts into a cause that shouldn't be his. He teaches him tricks, pulls him aside during meetings sometimes to tell him how to flick his wand for maximum damage, hand him a potion that'll heal a wound or put some color back in his cheeks.

In his gruff way, he takes a shine to the boy.

And then the dynamic shifts. It's an accident, unintentional, because Alastor has a good twenty years on this lanky young thing and he normally-- normally being the keyword-- wouldn't go for this sort of thing, especially not with someone he sees near daily. But he's emptied his flask twice and they've lost two men in as many days and the Order Headquarters is thrumming with something thick and electric, buzzing with people running to and fro, and everything has slid in another direction. It's a day where nothing is the same, and Alastor doesn't mean to do what he does.

He's in the drawing room of the home, sipping from his flask and working over a file of papers sent straight from Dumbledore, when the door bursts open and Lupin and one of his friends stumble into the room. "Oi!" Black calls, cheeky as always as he shoves Remus towards Alastor, who swivels in his chair. "Moody, Remus's gotta ask you something bloody important, he's just too chickenshit to say it. He's been wondering if you'd mind giving him a few one on one tips about transfiguration during duels."

Alastor eyed Black up and down for a moment-- the boy was arrogant, overconfident, and likely to get killed the moment someone realised exactly how dangerous that combination made him-- before turning his gaze to Lupin. "Is that true, Mr. Lupin?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Lupin says, shooting Black a dirty look and elbowing him none too surreptitiously in the side. "I was having trouble with it during practice the other day and was wondering if I could get your help with it. Um. Sir."

"Look, that wasn't so bloody hard. I'm off to find Prongs. Apparently we've got some reconnaissance to run or something." Black mock salutes Alastor before pushing Remus further into the room and ducking back out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Alastor doesn't get up from his chair-- his leg flares up sometimes if he isn't careful, the result of a curse that made contact-- and looks at Lupin for a few moments, waiting for the boy to elaborate. The kid looks embarrassed, although Alastor would be embarrassed too if he had friends who were such idiots. If he had friends at all, really. When Lupin finally speaks, it's rushed and a little breathy. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. Honestly, I can't thank you enough."

Alastor looks at him for a few seconds, mouth pressed in a thin line. "You didn't say sir."

It's a joke, of course it's a joke, but Lupin turns the shade of a tomato from his neck to the tips of his ears and Alastor realises it didn't sound like a joke about two seconds too late. "I'm sorry, sir," Lupin says, pale eyes flickering in Alastor's direction, his posture utterly deferring. "I didn't mean to, sir. What can I do to make it up to you?"

What possesses him, Alastor will never know. But he looks at Lupin, takes in the curve of his jaw and the slope of his nose, the slight pout to his lips and the look of total submission gleaming in those pretty eyes, and he crooks two of his fingers at the boy. "Come stand in front of me."

Surprisingly, Remus obliges.

He crosses the room quickly, coming to a stop just in front of Alastor and looking down at him. His hands are hooked behind his back, his robes traded for muggle clothes from whatever mission he's just come back from, and his face still looks like he isn't going to have any blood to spare for the lower half of his body. "You realise how rude it is not to call me sir, don't you, Lupin?" Alastor asks, looking up at the boy. "Quite disrespectful."

"I know, sir," Lupin says, and he isn't making eye contact. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"I don't like that you're looking down at me," Alastor said, and something clenches deep in his stomach, something he rarely notices due to work. "I want you on your knees."

A shiver goes through the boy, something dark and lusty flickering through his eyes, and he locks his gaze with Alastor for a few brief seconds before he does as he's told, sinking to his knees in front of Alastor with his arms still behind his back. He looks up at Alastor, his lips parted slightly in anticipation, the blush fading a little already. "Is this good, sir?"

"Don't speak unless I ask you a damn question." Alastor leans forward a little, grasping Remus by the hair firmly and tilting his head back so the boy is looking him in the eye. "You really wanna make this up to me, boy?"

"I do, sir, yes." Remus' tongue darts out and wets his lower lip before biting down on it, clearly eager to get started. Alastor is always surprised by the boys who turn out the sluttiest. "Anything I can do, I'll do it."

Alastor's hand slides down along Remus' face, grasping his chin firmly and running his thumb over the boy's lower lip, Remus popping his mouth open obediently in response. "You're terribly disrespectful for someone so young. Did you come in here intending to offend me or was that just an afterthought?"

"I... I would never want to offend you, sir," Lupin says, and he kisses the tip of Alastor's thumb for good measure, a jolt of pleasure shooting straight to the pit of Alastor's stomach. "Honestly, I just forgot."

"You seem to keep forgetting," Alastor says, letting go of Lupin's chin and pushing down on the top of his head. "Maybe we should keep your mouth occupied with something else, then." Fingers drag through the boy's curly hair, keeping him slightly bowed over. "Take off your belt, Mr. Lupin."

Remus moves to do as he was told quickly, fumbling with the buckle as he flicks it open and off, handing it up to Alastor with his eyes wide and eager. Alastor runs his fingers over the leather and the boy shivers again between his legs, tilting his chin back instinctively. Alastor slips the belt around the scarred skin of Remus' neck easily, tightening it until it's just a little looser than choking the boy. "If you're going to act like an uncivilised dog, you'll be treated like one."

The noise that falls from Lupin's lips is enough to make Alastor's cock stiffen slightly and he shifts in his seat, wrapping the end of the belt around his fist and tugging slightly. "Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"Yes, sir," Lupin says quietly, not breaking eye contact as he stares up at the other man, clearly eager to start this, to do whatever he can to make it up to the older man.

"Good," Alastor says, yanking a little bit. "I want you to lick my boots."

Lupin's eyes go wider than before but he drops down obediently, ass in the air and lips pressed to the toe of Alastor's left shoe. Momentarily, Alastor wonders why this kid is seemingly so experienced in this sort of thing. Submission isn't something they teach at Hogwarts, but Lupin seems like he knows what he's doing, obeying without question and doing his very best to prostrate himself in front of Alastor. It's clear he's desperate to make amends. "Clean it with your tongue, dog."

Lupin nods hurriedly and runs his tongue over the top of Alastor's boot, screwing up his face a little at the taste. He swallows and licks his boot again, tongue flicking over the laces briefly before he swipes his mouth along the side. Alastor watches him with a controlled expression, even though this kid is doing absolute wonders for his cock at the moment, already half hard and tenting against the front of his robes. Once Alastor's left shoe is shining with spit and Lupin is already looking a little worn out, Alastor tugs on the belt, bringing the boy's head back up to lap level. "Take your bloody trousers off."

Lupin's hands go to his jeans hastily and he shoves them down quickly, pushing his shoes off with his feet before kicking off his jeans. "Your drawers, too," Alastor says, and Lupin obliges, thumbs hooked in the elastic waistband of his underwear as he shoves them down and lets them join his jeans. "What a good bitch," Alastor says gruffly, and Lupin, cock already hanging hard and heavy between his legs, makes an absolutely sinful noise. He shoves Lupin back down on the ground, pressing his boot to the boy's head in order to keep him pinned, the needy little noises dropping from Lupin's mouth utterly arousing.

Alastor leans over and runs his hand over the perfect globe of Lupin's ass, fingers digging into the pale flesh slightly as thought testing the boy. Alastor knows he isn't the most handsome man on the planet, the chunk missing from his nose and the scars littering his body, but this is one thing he knows how to do.

The spell for lubrication-- a handy one, one of the first he learned as a teenage boy for obvious reasons-- is a nonverbal one, and Lupin shudders again beneath Alastor's shoe, a whimper leaving his mouth. Alastor runs his finger along the crack of the boy's ass, finger pressing against his tight hole, his pointer finger pushing in easily. As experienced as the boy is at submitting, it's clear he isn't experienced at getting fucked, his ass tight around Moody's finger. Moody works his finger in and out slowly for a few moments before forcing another finger in past the ring of muscle, starting to scissor. Lupin makes a noise in the back of his throat, still pinned to the ground, and Alastor pushes the heel of his boot up against Lupin's mouth. "You're making a lot of noise, you little slag. I didn't tell you to stop licking."

Lupin sucks and licks and kisses the bottom of Alastor's boot, the noises loud and obscene, the way his skinny ass tenses every time Alastor thrusts his fingers deeper inside telling him all he needs to know about what this boy wants. He forces a third finger in and stretches Lupin out even further and Lupin moans so loud Alastor is sure someone is going to hear what they're doing, but seconds drag on and the door to the study doesn't open and Alastor pumps his fingers hard in and out of his tight asshole, fingerfucks him while the kid cleans off the sole of his shoes, and he can hear the boy panting, feel him getting close.

He pulls his fingers out and takes his boot off Lupin's head, yanking him up so roughly that the kid gags, resting his forehead against Alastor's inner thigh. "Take my cock out," Alastor says, giving Lupin seconds to catch his breath, and the boy's fingers, clumsy and shaking, dig through his robes for the clasp on his trousers, slipping in past his fly and pulling out his dick, thick and huge and leaking precome already. It's the one part of him that isn't scarred and Lupin holds it in his hand with his pale eyes wide and his cheeks tinged pink and Alastor grabs that curly brown head of his with his free hand and pushes him down. "Suck it."

Lupin, lips shining with spit already, wraps one hand around the base and leans in, tongue flicking over the top of Alastor's balls, moving up a little to dart over the base of the shaft before he kisses upwards, eyes never leaving Alastor's face for a second. He reaches the head, tongue swirling over the crown for a moment before he hesitates, lapping up the precome oozing from the tip and making the most lascivious noises in the back of his throat.

"Open your mouth all the way," Alastor says, letting go of the belt in order to steady one hand on the other side of Lupin's head, the teen popping his lips apart obediently. Alastor pushes the head of his cock inside, forces Lupin down on his dick, and the boy hollows his cheeks and swallows it as best he can, his eyes slipping closed as Alastor moves him deeper. It's hard to get him more than halfway at first-- Lupin gags and recoils, spit dripping from his mouth and his cheeks dyed darker with embarrassment-- but he lets Alastor force him down again and this time the head of his cock presses the back of Lupin's throat.

Lupin splutters around it, turning red, eyes fluttering open as he looks up at Alastor, doing his best to stay down but gagging every so often. When Alastor finally jerks his head back, Lupin coughs and spits on the floor, drool dribbling down his chin and his expression dazed. He keeps his head in Alastor's hands, though, and when Alastor drags his thumb over Lupin's swollen lower lip the boy gives him a shaky smile. He leans in and licks the thick ropes of spit off Alastor's slick cock, eyes closed as he cleans it from top to bottom, sucking and kissing at points along his shaft.

Alastor regains his hold on the belt and manoeuvres Lupin to his feet, the boy's cock looking ready to explode, a bootprint etched into the skin of his cheek. "Get in my lap," Alastor says simply, and Lupin does as he's told, straddling Alastor and using his hands for leverage, his legs sliding beneath the arms of the chair so his feet are still on the floor. Alastor lets his free hand go to Lupin's ass, hovering over the sensitive skin for a moment before he smacks him, the noise loud and resounding in the room.

Lupin moans like he's seconds away from coming, toes curling against the hardwood, and Alastor drags him forward so the boy is positioned over top of his cock, grabbing the base of it and gliding the spit-slicked head over Lupin's already stretched hole. Lupin gasps slightly and his fingers dig into Alastor's shoulder, and Alastor takes it as a sign that the kid is ready, forcing the thick head of his dick into the boy's ass.

Lupin is so tight and Alastor is so big that for a moment, the head is all Alastor can get in. Lupin finally begins to help it along, using his free hand to reach back and force Alastor inside of him until his ass is pressed against Alastor's lap and the entire length of his cock is buried deep inside the teenager, who is beginning to look thoroughly fucked. Alastor drops his hand from the belt again and both go to the boy's hips, pulling him up slightly only to slam back into him as hard as he possibly can.

Lupin screams and Alastor scrambles for his wand, setting up a silencing charm around the room just in case the kid decides to be more vocal. Lupin is back to the colour of a tomato, biting his lower lip and looking at Alastor like he isn't quite sure what to think of any of this, but Alastor overlooks the transgression and does it again. Lupin gasps and writhes on his cock, a single word falling from his lips. "Sir..."

"Sir what?" Alastor asks, grinding his hips upwards despite the pain in his leg, his cock buried deep in the tight, hot depths of Lupin's asshole.

"Sir, don't treat me like a doll. I can take as much as you can give me, sir. Probably more." Something dark flits through Lupin's eyes and Alastor decides to test this statement, spinning back around in his chair and pinning Lupin to the desk so as to have better leverage to fuck him as hard as he can.

He pulls out of the boy almost all the way, head sliding across Lupin's ass before he slams back in, rough and unforgiving, and Lupin's arms go around his neck for balance as Alastor begins an unforgiving pace, fucking the boy hard against the desk. The papers he was supposed to be working on get scattered but the noises coming from the boy beneath him are worth it, loud and desperate and needy, and Alastor braces himself against the desk, cock slamming deeper into Lupin. With every single thrust, the sound of the force he's using turning him on more than fucking anything.

The boy is the first to give in, legs spread and eyes glazed over from how hard Alastor is fucking him, calloused fingers working over Lupin's cock in time with his thrusts, pausing every so often to taste the precome leaking from the boy, to force Lupin to taste it himself. Lupin comes with Alastor's name on his lips, white hot come shooting across his stomach and chest in little beads, dripping down his overworked cock in tiny rivulets. He goes slack, fingers digging into the back of Alastor's neck, and Alastor tilts him slightly so he can fuck him deeper, intent on coming soon.

At the last second he pulls out, grabs the belt, and yanks Lupin off the desk, forcing him to the ground once again. He wraps his hand around his cock, so close to the edge, and Lupin seems to understand what's happening even in his post-orgasmic haze, mouth falling open obediently as Alastor comes across his swollen pink lips, his scarred face.

Come drips down his cheeks and nose and Lupin looks a vision, sprawled out on the floor all fucked out and needy. Alastor has never been so glad that someone forgot to call him sir.


End file.
